


100 Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by MsARoy04



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D., Super Sentai Series
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Driving, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsARoy04/pseuds/MsARoy04
Summary: '100 Ways To Say I Love You'Some scenarios I could come up with.Tags will be added as it is updated.
Relationships: Sky Tate/OC
Kudos: 1





	100 Ways to Say 'I Love You'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting the series!  
> Wish me Luck!

After defeating another one of Grumm's alien, the rangers were ready to call it a day. Syd and Z took off, squabbling about shopping and fast food, while Jack and Bridge went to god-knows where.  
"Want to go back? I am tired." Sky asked. Akira nodded in positive, fighting sleep as they walked towards her jeep. Sleep was a luxury to her these days, with her hectic schedule and untimely attacks.  
She pulled out the car keys, while Sky put in his seat belt in the passenger seat. The car started with one destination in mind: SPD headquarters.  
During the ride, a comfortable silence prevailed in the vehicle. Akira was trying hard not to let her eyes close, but the wind on her face was making it difficult. The grip of her hands was repeatedly slipping and, overall she was having a hard time driving.  
Sky just took a glance at her and sighed. **"Akira, pull over. Let me drive for awhile."**  
"No, it's fine. I can still drive."  
"Akira."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine." She pulled over her jeep and they exchanged seats. Sky restarted the jeep and took a quick look at her, only to find her fast asleep. He chuckled and the jeep zoomed away on the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1  
> Sky Tate (SPD Blue)/ Akira (OC)(SPD Black)
> 
> Do put comments and leave kudos!


End file.
